


Invitation to the Community

by fawatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [18]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: American Thanksgiving, Fictional Invitation, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text of a personal message sent by Simonides  (under the username "praise_singer") to each member of the <a href="http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com">maryrenaultfics</a> LiveJournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to the Community

You are cordially invited to a special Thanksgiving Day celebration on Thursday 25th November 2010 at the maryrenaultfics community clubhouse.

Simonides of Keos  
Lucy Odell  
Olive Lethbridge  
Miss Haliburton  
Miss Searle  
Miss Fisher

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of sending this message, the author joined LiveJournal with the username "praise_singer", using LJ's e-mail to contact each member individually. Since the messages were all to be sent on the same day and LJ limits the number of e-mails permitted to be sent at once, it was necessary to create multiple identities by appending a number to the basic "praise_singer" username.


End file.
